


After Work

by Kathorax



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, D/s, F/M, Filthy talk, Kinky sex, Smut, dominant John wick, hints of snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: John and you return from an assassination, with you admitting a secret to him.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	After Work

John and I returned home hand in hand, covered in bruises and minor cuts. It had been a successful mission none the less, but there was something that had bothered me during it.

Once back in his gorgeous home we showered together, and took care of our wounds. John would patch me up and vice versa. We were just a wonderful team. He had received quite a bruise on his thigh from a bullet that had hit his bulletproof suit.

I pressed my lips to the dark blue spot and kissed it gently. If something were to ever overcome my husband, I would kill everyone.

I rose from my knees and straddled his lap. I wrapped my arms around his strong back and traced his cross tattoo.

‘I love watching you killing people, darlin’.’ John whispered into my ear. That sentence sent shivers through me. I could feel his hardness against my panties. I bit my lips, admitting that he actually distracted me from the mission.

‘What, why’s that baby?’ He asked surprised.

‘Because you’re so focused, so confident, so committed that it’s erotic to me.’ I answered dead serious looking into his dark eyes. The man smirked and picked me up kissing me fervently. He placed my frame on the sink and pulled my drenched panties back off. His lips never left mine as he cupped my sex, feeling how wet I was for him. I moaned and pulled his boxer briefs down, releasing his thick cock.

‘Get off and bend over.’ He ordered.

I obeyed him and watched his expressions in the mirror. He guided his length inside me, making my head fall forward on the table from pleasure. He pulled my hair harshly, demanding I watch him fuck me.

‘Jonathan…’ I moaned watching him grit his teeth, pounding me into the furniture.

Unexpectedly he tackled me to the floor, of course making sure I didn’t receive an all too painful smack. His hand made its way around my throat as he started pounding me on my back.

‘Does it make you wet when I _kill_?’ The assassin asked while he gritted his teeth.

I nodded while my face turned a shade of red, unable to move too much.

His hand only tightened around my throat, his other hand holding my fore arm down to the floor. His cock plunged in and out, producing lewd fucking noises.

‘I _might_ just kill you.’ He groaned and released his grip on my throat just a little, expecting an answer. I immediately took a deep breath and pleaded him not to, ‘Please Mr. Wick, don’t kill me!’

John growled like an animal and flipped me over onto my stomach, pulling my hair back, and made me look at him from my peripheral view. The cold bathroom tiles sent shivers throughout my body. He slid back home, and pinned my arms behind my back easily. He shoved his hard cock deeply so that he grazed my cervix. The pleasure was building up inside my core and with his absolute depraved words he could make me come.

‘I could just do whatever I wanted to you now. You realize that, right?’ John growled while he sank his teeth into my shoulder.

I yelped from the pain and tried to escape his grapple, but _shit_ , I really couldn’t.

He chuckled darkly, ‘You don’t stand a _fucking chance_ against me.’

His words made my mind weak and waves of pleasure rushed over me. His cock grazed that wonderful spot inside of me, making me squirm underneath him. He kept pounding and fucking me into the floor. His hands let go of mine that were still pinned to my back. Tears were welling up into my eyes from extreme pleasure, needing him to fill me up.

‘Please John, I want your seed!’

‘Yeah? Beg.’ he demanded out of breath.

My nails sank into his strong thigh and contorted my back to look up to him. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, and his teeth were bare like a goddamn animal.

‘Fuck, please Mr. Wick,’ I moaned as I sank my nails into his abdomen, ‘Please fill my cunt!’

That was enough to send John over the edge. All his muscles tensed just before his climax making him light headed. His hands left my hips and his body slowly sank onto mine. Aftershocks of pleasure jolted throughout him, feeling his cock just softly dip in and out of me.

His face was next to mine, out of breath, his hair a complete mess.

 _Fuck_ , he moaned and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

‘You okay?’ his tone softened and kissed my cheek. ‘You were wonderful.’ He added.

‘Mhmm, as were you John.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, John.’


End file.
